Day and Night
by AJP
Summary: Adam sets out to find Rachel with the help of another universe Rangers


TITLETITLE OF YOUR FIC/TITLEBODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FFULULUL  
  
Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7 and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six foot and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Cassandra Jensen belongs to Helen and Mackenzie Dekalb belongs to Karilee  
  
H3 align=centerDay and NightBr  
  
By: Adam Pearlman/h3  
  
P"Who are you?" The voice asked again as I could feel my consciousness rising back to the surface and then I heard another voice a more gentle voice tell the other to calm down. With that I finally broke through the pain and awoke. Looking around I could see the other members of my group also waking up.  
  
P"Who are you?" The voice again asked and this time I was able to ascertain a speaker and saw it was what appeared to some kind of Red Ranger, but I had never seen this design of uniform and it did seem to inspire a bit of fear just by looking at.  
  
PSensing this Ranger was impatient and wanted an answer I said. "I'm Adam Pearlman the White Ranger I've come from another dimension or parallel universe on a rescue mission".  
  
P"You're a Ranger?" The mysterious Red Ranger asked.  
  
P"Yeah, one of the original six chosen by Zordon" I said with a hint of pride.  
  
P"There were only five in this dimension" The speaker was female and when I saw the uniform she wore my mouth dropped open and she said. "Is something the matter you look like you have seen a ghost?"  
  
P"It's just in the universe where I'm a Ranger I was or still am the White Astro Ranger" I replied.  
  
P"Really. So you say you are a Ranger. Now the rest of your group that appeared with you we can confirm because they have counterparts and we know they have been Rangers, you and the girl in the bikini on the other hand we've never seen before" The Red Ranger said.  
  
PWith a chuckle I said. "Well, me I'm one of a kind. Look if you have something that is capable of checking whether I am telling the truth then please use it, because I don't have time to waste".  
  
P"Well that is where I come in" The speaker was another female wearing an unfamiliar costume. Seeing the look she went on to explain. "I'm telepathic and I can use that power to tell whether or not you are telling the truth".  
  
PSighing with impatience. "Couldn't you have done that while I've been talking" I said.  
  
PThe Ranger didn't reply instead they seemed to be focussing on me and for several seconds I could feel a presence in my mind and then the Ranger said. "It's okay he is telling the truth. He's a Ranger from another universe and they've all come looking for his girlfriend".  
  
PThe Red Ranger hesitated at this, but it was the White Astro Ranger who took the lead and demorphed revealing a young and very pregnant woman. "I'm Mackenzie Dekalb White Astro Ranger".  
  
PThen the Ranger who had scanned me introduced herself. "I'm Cassandra Jensen Emerald Ranger".  
  
PFinally the third occupant of the room the strange looking Red Ranger demorphed and introduced himself. "I'm Jeff Kincaid the Red Night Ranger".  
  
P"What's a Night Ranger?" Rocky asked.  
  
P"A Night Ranger is a Power Ranger with a lot more power and more willingness to do anything to stop evil rather than wait for it to attack" Kincaid explained.  
  
P"Makes sense, I mean there are time I wished we could just attack" TJ said.  
  
P"So why are you here?" Kincaid asked.  
  
P"As Cassandra said we're here to find Adam's girlfriend" Karone answered.  
  
P"What happened to her?" Mackenzie said.  
  
P"She was replaced at least six weeks ago by a monster and when we discovered the truth we found out she had been sent here. Adam was insistent on coming to find her and we insisted he take some back up" Justin said.  
  
P"Reluctantly I accepted your help," I said.  
  
P"When did you say this crossover take place?" Kincaid inquired.  
  
P"We think it was six weeks ago" Kat replied.  
  
P"That would make sense with the readings Hardrive picked up six weeks ago. Our computer detected some beings entering this universe from a portal. They set up shop, but haven't done anything except use a portal to go between universe's" Cassandra said.  
  
P"That has to be them. Is it possible to locate the base and scan it," I asked eagerly.  
  
P"We already know where it is. I can get the computer to scan for any human lifesigns," Kincaid said.  
  
P"Can we do it now, I really want to get underway and I don't want to go in only to find out she's not there" I said.  
  
P"Come on I'll take you to C'N'C' " Kincaid and I followed him out of the room.  
  
PAs I left I heard the beginnings of a comment from Kat. "What is wrong with him?"  
  
P"He seems a bit driven," Mackenzie said.  
  
PRemind you of someone?" Cassandra asked looking at her friend.  
  
PMackenzie smiled and added, "Yeah, but he doesn't seem to have the 'brooding loner bit' down like Jeff has". Then Mackenzie stopped and looked at her friend who was still looking at her and she added in a quieter voice. "It is possible you're talking about someone else as well".  
  
PCassandra let out a little bit of a giggle and her friend replied by sticking her tongue out at her. Then both rangers then turned to the other seven and asked "Is Adam always like that?"  
  
P"In all of the fights I've seen him he has looked very annoyed. I think he'd rather be anything that a Ranger again. I can sympathise though and now his girlfriend who doesn't know he is a Ranger is involved," Kim said.  
  
P"Basically he is a big jerk" Dulcea suggested.  
  
P"Just one question who are you?" Mackenzie asked.  
  
P"I'm Dulcea" Dulcea said.  
  
P"No way the Dulcea I met was a lot older than you, I mean you're just a kid," Cassandra said.  
  
P"She got hit by a weapon that physically altered her appearance to that of a fifteen year old girl and it also affected her mentally" Justin explained.  
  
P"I do not act like a fifteen-year-old girl," Dulcea said as her expression changed to that of a pout.  
  
P"Yeah and that explains why as a mature person you broke someone's arm" TJ said sarcastically.  
  
P"He was asking for it, the big dumb jerk" Dulcea mumbled.  
  
P"Come on we'll show you around" Mackenzie said.  
  
PAs Kat got up to follow she turned to speak to Mackenzie. "So when are you due?" She said indicating the bump.  
  
P"In a few weeks, we're actually in the middle of preparing for our wedding which is supposed to be in a couple of days. But I guess we maybe putting that back a few days or so" Mackenzie said.  
  
PFollowing the two the six headed out of the room. Meanwhile I had followed Kincaid into a vessel of some kind. From the looks of it the ship was partially finished. Kincaid saw my looks and said. "We're redesigning the ship and basically we took it apart and are now putting it together".  
  
PAs we entered the room I saw a girl stood in the room at a console. She was dressed in a black leather jacket with purple top and leather jeans with black leather boots. Some of her hair was tied back with a purple hairband and then I recognised her as I blurted out. "Karone!!"  
  
PThe girl turned around and looked confused. "I'm sorry do I know you?"  
  
P"No, but I know you" I said.  
  
P"Did we meet when I was Astronema?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
  
P"Yes, but it's not that, I mean it's..Jeff help," I said quickly.  
  
PTrying in vain to hide a half smile at my sudden unease Jeff said. "It's okay Karone, Adam is a Ranger from another universe".  
  
P"Oh, so I take it we met because of that" She said.  
  
P"Yeah we were team-mates on the Galaxy Team" I explained.  
  
P"Really what colour were you," She asked.  
  
P"I was White and you took over from Kendrix. I don't know what it was like in here but in the universe where I fight as a Ranger there were six Quasar Sabres" I went on to explain a little bit more".  
  
P"So why are you here?" She asked.  
  
P"My girlfriend was kidnapped from my home universe and we believe she's here. I've come with a team to try and find her" I explained again.  
  
PTurning to the computer Kincaid spoke to it. "Could you scan that base we detected on Iocaste a few weeks ago".  
  
PThe computer responded in a voice and a line that was slightly modified but familiar no matter. "Dammit Jeff I'm a Computer not an Octopus I can't do two things at once".  
  
PAs Kincaid looked at Karone she shrugged before explaining. "He's running a diagnostic on some of his systems".  
  
PTrying to stop from laughing at the computer's response I said. "What's with your computer?"  
  
P"Originally our carrierzord had a computer called Hardrive, the computer is now part of my Zord. I guess he has been linking with this computer and I also suspect a certain Silver Ranger has been up to no good" Kincaid explained.  
  
P"Zhane wouldn't do that" Karone tried to protest but she was too busy trying to stop from laughing.  
  
P"If Zhane is anything like the one in our universe then yes he would," I said.  
  
P"I'll override the diagnostic and do the scan" Karone suggested.  
  
P"Thank you I'll contact the other Night Rangers and Bruce on Iocaste. Tell him we maybe dropping by" Kincaid said.  
  
PAs Karone returned to the console Kincaid went to another console and contacted the other Night Rangers. As soon as he had done that he returned to my side and said. "Don't worry we'll help you find her".  
  
PI nodded thanks and waited for the scan to finish. Meanwhile the other travellers where meeting another of the Night Rangers. "So you're from another universe" Kenjiro Tanaka the Black Night Ranger said.  
  
P"You don't sound to surprised at that" TJ said.  
  
P"Been there done that and got the T-shirt" A second voice said this one was female and one Justin knew well it was Jessica Stewart. "Kincaid called he wants back at the C'N'C'".  
  
P"Jessica do you and Ken want to show them there. I think I'm going to go and lie down" Mackenzie said.  
  
P"You okay?" Cassandra asked in a worried tone.  
  
P"Just a little tired. I'll be okay go and see what Jeff wants" Mackenzie said.  
  
PCassandra nodded, but the look that crossed her face as Mackenzie left said a different story. As the group headed back to the C'N'C' Justin fell into step with Jessica. "So you're a Ranger?"  
  
P"Blue Night Ranger, I guess Blue runs in the family as my brother is the Blue Turbo Ranger here" Jessica said.  
  
P"In our universe Jessica knows about me being a Ranger, but I don't think I'd want her to be one" Justin.  
  
P"Don't be so overprotective of her I mean she is older than you are" Jessica said.  
  
P"I guess I just don't want her getting hurt. I mean it's always been dangerous being a Ranger, but lately it's been even more so. The brother of the Red Galaxy Ranger was killed during a rescue attempt and I saw how the Red Ranger reacted I don't want to go through that with Jessica" Justin said raising his voice slightly.  
  
P"Then I guess she is lucky to have you" Jessica said giving her 'brother' a hug.  
  
P"Before we go in there and meet the other Night Rangers some of you should be prepared for a shock or two" Kenjiro said.  
  
P"Considering we just travelled from a different dimension and everything we've been through as Rangers I can't see what's going to shock us Kenjiro," TJ said while trying to sound totally unconcerned.  
  
P"Just call me Ken and it's more that some of the Rangers may be familiar to you" Ken said.  
  
PLeaving the travellers to wonder the group followed the two Night Rangers into a room full of computer consoles. One glance at Justin told Kat all she needed to know as she saw his eye's light up at the thought of getting to play with all of this equipment and she rested a hand on his shoulder. Then she felt a hand on her own shoulder and saw it was Kimberly and she looked to where the first Pink Ranger was indicating. Kat looked over at the girl Kim had indicated and realised instantly that this was the Pink Night Ranger, the girl wore a similar outfit to that of the rest of the female Night Ranger of that of a black leather jacket and a top signifying their colour. But Kat realised it wasn't that she noticed but the blue eye's of the girl staring at her and Kim. Kat knew those eye's all to well because they were own. Shaking her head the Zeo Ranger noticed that Kim was also staring at the girl and had also seen a resemblance of herself in the girl. Then there attention was broken as the girl moved towards them and brushing a hand through her long brown hair she said in a very quiet voice. "Hi I'm Katherine Hart the Pink Night Ranger".  
  
PKat started at the name and immediately realised that the accent was both American and Australian and it took her a few seconds to find her voice, but it was Kim who spoke first. "Who are you?" The girl said clearly insisting on an answer.  
  
PWithout hesitation the young woman launched into an explanation of her past and her connection to Kimberly Hart and Katherine Hillard. It was several seconds before either girl could speak or react and even then when Kat did her voice was barely audible. "So you're this realities Kim and Kat's daughter?"  
  
P"I suppose so, although I was originally someone else I was given a second chance and I do consider them my 'mothers'" Kathy said.  
  
P"Well, in all my years as a Ranger this has to be the weirdest thing I've had happen to me or another me" Kimberly said with a bit of humour in her voice.  
  
PWatching the by-play between the three, I waited for the reaction of TJ and Justin to the identity of the Yellow Night Ranger. I didn't have that long to wait as I saw the two see her and both of them seemed very surprised as they moved towards her.  
  
P"Ashley what are you doing here?" TJ asked.  
  
P"I'm sorry I'm not Ashley, I'm Alison," The Yellow Night Ranger said introducing herself to the two.  
  
P"It's just you look exactly like Ashley the Yellow Astro Ranger" Justin explained.  
  
PWith a hint of a smile the girl replied. "Well I should hope so I mean after all we are twins".  
  
PAt that I tried hard to contain my amusement as I had been made aware of the Yellow Rangers identity a few minute before they arrived and it was interesting to see the reaction of the two.  
  
P"Did you say twin" TJ finally managed to spit out.  
  
P"Yes, I take it that she doesn't have a twin sister in your world" Alison asked.  
  
PJustin quickly replied. "When I asked her she said she had a twin sister who was stillborn".  
  
PAt the Alison was taken aback and she muttered to herself. "Always the same". Then she spoke up addressing the two. "That's what happened here in this universe. You see the doctor sold me to pay off gambling debts. I end up living in brothels and stuff and through a series of events met up with Ashley found out the truth and became the Night Ranger. If the same thing has happened in your reality it may mean that there is Alison Hammond running around somewhere".  
  
P"When we get back we'll talk with Ash and see what we can do, but really we're under siege from this new foe and don't know if we can spare time to look for her" TJ said.  
  
PAll across the room the travellers were meeting the other Night Rangers in particular Karone and the Night Karone were talking and comparing notes. As I glanced at them the two both looked away and I realised they had been staring at me. Then before I could even move towards them Kincaid banged on the console and everyone turned to look at him. "As you can see we have seven visitors with us. Some of them are no doubt familiar to you as they were or are Rangers here just as they are in there own universe. The two you are not familiar with are Dulcea from the Planet Phaedos" He said indicating the teenage girl and then he continued. "And this is Adam the White Astro Ranger. They've come on a mission to locate a missing person and they need our help".  
  
PThe Green suited Night Ranger suddenly spoke up. "What are we a missing persons bureau?" Michael Sorrero asked.  
  
PThe girl in a similar outfit to that of Karone's except for the gold patterned T-shirt she wore reached over and swatted at him as she said. "No Michael, we're Night Rangers and we do help people out. I'm Sarah McAllister-Keller Gold Night Ranger and that's my brother David McAllister- Keller the Silver Night Ranger" She said introducing herself and the guy stood next to her.  
  
P"And I'm Rocky DeSantos Blue Zeo Ranger and leader of the Zeo team" As he said that Rocky stepped forward towards the girl and her brother took a protective step forward and Rocky returned to his earlier position. Looking over at my friend I saw a hint of silent amusement in his eyes.  
  
PSensing the need to speak I said. "The person we're searching for is my girlfriend Rachel. She went missing about six weeks ago and we'll only found out about it a few days ago".  
  
P"Kyle Hanorrhan and since we're telling everyone what colour we are I'm the White Night Ranger. Just one question if she has been missing for six weeks, how come you only noticed a few days ago". The young man who stood at the back of the room asked.  
  
PIt was Karone that answered. "She was replaced by a monster who managed to imitate her down to the slightest detail and it was only when Adam realised that it wasn't Rachel we were fighting that we realised she had been replaced" The girl explained.  
  
P"So do we know where she is?" Jessica asked.  
  
P"We do now the computer has just finished scanning the base on Iocaste and it has detected one human lifesign and it's female" Night Karone answered.  
  
PAs she said that I could feel my heart racing, she was alive at least for now and I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was Kim and I suddenly felt reassured that things were going to work out. "So what's the plan?" I asked.  
  
P"The Night Rangers and the Emerald Ranger will escort you to Iocaste. We have friends there and it won't appear that suspicious if we are visiting them. Then from there we'll divide up into teams and get inside the base and rescue your friend" Kincaid suggested.  
  
P"Hey why do I get picked for this. I'm only visiting" Cassandra said with as much humour as she could manage.  
  
P"If that is the case you can stay behind," Kincaid said.  
  
P"Nope, I don't have anything better to do except look after your fiancée and future bride" The humour had gone from her voice and had been replaced with sarcasm.  
  
PKincaid looked over at her and although he would have liked to have the Emerald Ranger on his team he knew she was right. "Okay, we'll try and manage without you" The others glanced at Kincaid and saw the beginnings of a smile pull at his lips which disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared.  
  
P" So we're going to Iocaste. How do we get there?" TJ asked.  
  
P"In the Carrierzord, it's not finished and it could fall apart, but it's large enough to carry our Harley's" Kathy suggested.  
  
PKincaid nodded approval and moved over to Cassandra. "Can you tell Mackenzie where I've gone. Tell her I'll be back soon" He asked.  
  
PCassandra nodded and said two words as she headed for the door. "Good luck". Then she departed and within the minutes the unfinished Carrierzord was off the ground and seconds later was nothing but a dot in the sky. Mackenzie watched it as it went in silence and then uttered a little prayer for soon to be husband and then she trudged off slowly to wait.  
  
PAs the ship made it's way on the journey to Iocaste the travellers took the opportunity to get to know the Night Rangers knowing they would soon be going into battle with them. All of them paired off to talk with one or two of the Rangers and I noticed that Rocky had gone to talk to the Gold Night Ranger and that he was already cracking jokes. I couldn't help but allow a small smile as I realised Rocky was trying his best to be charming and flirt with the girl. Sarah though appeared to be thoroughly amused and was even having her own fun at Rocky's expense. The Green Night Ranger had joined the two and in Michael I sensed Rocky would find a similar spirit.  
  
POthers were involved in conversation Karone and TJ were talking to her counterpart and Alison. Kim and Kat were chatting with Kyle the White Ranger and David the Silver Ranger. Dulcea was stood just near them and although silent was staring at the Silver Night Ranger. As I looked around for Justin I saw him disappear off with the Black Night Ranger and I figured he had asked to look around as his natural curiosity got the better of him. Kincaid had disappeared as well, but from my impressions of him I realised that he seemed more of loner type than anything did.  
  
PSuddenly I stopped looking around and realised that the Pink Night Ranger was stood in front of me. "I'm Katherine Hart". She said offering her hand to me, taking I gave it a quick shake and was shaken again to see the resemblance to Kat and Kim in her. Seeing my appraisal she said with a hint of humour in her voice. "You're staring".  
  
PStartled I said. "I'm sorry it's just the way you look and move it's so much like Kim and Kat that, well it's pretty freaky. I guess it takes a little time to get used to it."  
  
P"It does, now why aren't you mingling with the others?" The tone of her voice was so familiar to me and I had to stifle a laugh as I remembered the times both Kim and Kat had used it on me in an effort to get me to participate in some activity.  
  
PSensing the need for an explanation I said. "You just saying that has reminded me of the girls, they were always after me to participate with the Rangers in some activity".  
  
P"You didn't socialise with them?" The Pink Night Ranger asked.  
  
P"As I said I'm a Ranger, but I'm not from the same universe that the others are from. Eight years ago I got teleported by accident to the Command Centre or as I think these days not by accident".  
  
P"What do you mean not an accident?" She said.  
  
P"Before I answer what do I call you, I mean calling you Katherine makes me think of Kat" I asked.  
  
PSmiling she replied saying. "Call me Kathy".  
  
P"Well, anyway as I said I was teleported to the Command Centre on the day Zordon chose the first team of Rangers, but I learned something last summer that a prophecy had been written about myself and a sister whom I never knew. It said how we would both fight evil and then find each other and work together to face off against this evil. It got me thinking that maybe I didn't become a Ranger by accident" I explained.  
  
P"That's an awful big leap" Kathy suggested.  
  
P"Perhaps, but it happens to be awfully coincidental that the beam teleported me. I mean why didn't it hit the person two miles from where I was. No I don't believe in coincidence" I stated.  
  
P"Are you angry at Zordon?" Kathy asked.  
  
P"When I first came to the conclusion in the summer I was, but now I just don't care. All I want to do is get Rachel back and finish this fight and get on with my life. I've had enough of being a Ranger, I'll fulfil my responsibility but once this foe is gone I'm retiring for good" Stopping I realised a few of my friends were staring at me and I flashed them a smile and returned my attention to Kathy. "Anyway I was talking about Kat and Kim. As I said I was from another universe and I used to fight and go home, we had been fighting for about three months it was just before the Green Ranger showed up and Kim collared me before I could leave".  
  
P"I'd had enough of him just fighting and disappearing". Startled we both turned to see Kim stood there with a small smile on her lips as she remembered that moment eight years ago. "We'd just finished a fight and Adam was about to teleport away and I grabbed him and teleported him out with us instead. I remember he was so annoyed and it just made me madder at his attitude. I really laid into him I was so angry that he just fought and left. It was like he was part of the team, but didn't want anything to do with the rest of us when weren't Rangers".  
  
P"She was absolute furious with me I've never heard Kim speak like she did that day. I knew she was right though to do what she did and then I explained why I never hung around with them. From the first moment I met the five I realised they were friends and I didn't have anything in common with them. I thought I could get away with just being a Ranger with them". I said. "I was actually lying to her and she knew it, so I told her the real reason. I was scared of getting close, I didn't think I could I thought I had nothing in common with them. I've always had trouble connecting with people and when I saw how the five of them already had a bond, I didn't think that I would be able to be part of that. Goes to show how wrong I was". I said smiling.  
  
P"After I'd finished having a go at him, we all got talking properly and after that Adam finally became part of the group instead of the outsider he was trying to be. He started learning karate from Jason and some dance steps from Zack. Billy and Trini would help with his school work and as for me I'd make sure he didn't forget never to have fun" Kim said.  
  
PSmiling at her I leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek when the girl grabbed me and gave me a hug and I heard Dulcea mutter something that made everyone laugh. "Oh what a Kodak moment".  
  
PAfter disengaging from Kim I watched as she and Kathy went off to talk with her and Kat. Moving over to where TJ was stood I joined him and Karone talking to her counterpart and Alison. We talked for a while and then I saw Kincaid return and shortly we had landed on Iocaste. Now Iocaste is a planet that really can only be described as a toilet. Full of bars, shootfighting rinks and trouble.  
  
P"What a lovely place, reminds me of the girl's toilet at the High School" Dulcea said.  
  
PI tried to stifle a laugh as I replied. "I was actually thinking the same thing. I mean I've been here in our universe and it made Onyx look like paradise. Andros wanted to come back and clean it up, but we never got round to do anything about it" I said.  
  
P"It is a bit of a slum, but my friend Bruce and Tanya have been trying to clean it up. While it will never be a brilliant planet, it's at least as not as bad as it was" Kincaid said.  
  
PAs we left the ship we waited for the Night Rangers to get their bikes. With a roar ten Harley Davidson motorcycles exited the ship. Kat and Kim shared a look as they saw Kathy riding the cycle and I saw the same sort of look on TJ and Justin's face's in regards to Alison and Jessica riding one as well. Stopping at the ramp Night Karone rolled the Harley to a stop in front of me. "Hop on" Karone said. As I did Kat slipped on behind Kincaid and Kim behind Ken. TJ and Justin sat on the back of Alison and Jessica's bikes. Much to my amusement Rocky had eagerly climbed on to the back of Sarah's motorcycle.  
  
PMeanwhile Dulcea who had barely moved from David's side since we had left the planet climbed on his bike and wrapped her arms around the boy much to his embarrassment and finally our Karone took a position behind Kyle. The others mounted their bikes and we headed off towards the town.  
  
PThe ride was uneventful and I realised we were heading for some kind of bar or arena. Inside Kincaid went over to talk to two people and at first I couldn't make out one of them because of the way Kincaid was stood. The first was a young man who seemed to be about Kincaid's age and the second I recognised, as did other members of my team. It was Tanya.  
  
PTanya saw Kat and immediately smiled at her friend and then stopped as Kincaid told her who we were and she nodded in amazement. The other man walked over to us and introduced himself. "I'm Bruce a friend of Jeff's. I guess you know my companion the lovely Tanya Sloan".  
  
PBefore anyone could reply there was a shout and we all moved outside to see. " Torachian Warriors" TJ cried.  
  
P"Who?" Ken asked.  
  
P"According to Zedd they're sort of like bounty hunters and they fight for anyone who will pay for their services. They are not easy to beat" Rocky explained.  
  
P"Well let's kick some butt," Dulcea said almost moving off towards them.  
  
PA warning hand from Kim stopped the girl and she was about to speak when Bruce suddenly interrupted. "Why don't you let me go and have a little talk with these guys?"  
  
P"Where are you going?" I inquired.  
  
P"I see the possibility for a bit of good fight here and would love for a good fight in that rink". Bruce said.  
  
PAt that Kincaid gave a bit of chuckle and wore a grin on his face as he looked at his friend. "Are you crazy, those guys look like they would just as soon rip your arm off and beat you to death with it, than accept your proposal".  
  
PBruce just grinned and disappeared out of the rink as we watched him approach the warriors. For several minutes there was silence as everyone waited to see what would happen and then Bruce returned with a grin on his face. "Well, we have a main event. The Power Rangers versus the Torachian Warriors".  
  
P"Great he's Vince McMahon and Don King all rolled into one" TJ said.  
  
P"Could be worse at least we know Bruce won't screw us like Vince McMahon would" I said.  
  
PTJ nodded at me and then Kim said. "So they're coming here. Do we morph?"  
  
P"They insisted on you being morphed" Bruce explained.  
  
PKim glanced over at me. "Let's show the creature feature rejects what it means to mess with Power's Rangers. It's Morphing Time" I called out. "Silver Ranger Power".  
  
P"Pink Ranger Power". Kimberly called out.  
  
PExpecting the morphing process to take hold the next thing both Kim and I knew we were on our knees screaming in agony. I was vaguely aware of Rocky calling our names and then blackness.  
  
PAs we fell the others ran to our side. Karone turned to the others and said. "I'll look after them you take care of these guys".  
  
PNodding Rocky glanced over at Kat and then he said. "It's Morphing Time". Rocky called out. "Zeo Ranger III. Blue.  
  
PKat said. "Zeo Ranger I. Pink". Transforming herself into the Pink Ranger.  
  
P"Shift into Turbo. Mountain Blaster Turbo Power" Justin called out.  
  
P"Let's rocket". Inputting the code TJ transformed himself into the Blue Astro Ranger and followed the others into the fight.  
  
PKarone pulled out a small sword that she carried and prepared to defend the two fallen Rangers and then she heard a cry from all ten of the Night Rangers. "POWER OF NIGHT!! SHOW YOUR LIGHT!!!". With that cry the ten transformed into their Ranger suits and readied themselves for battle.  
  
PAs Karone watched the battle in the rink start as she looked over she saw Bruce and Tanya moving to join her. "We should get them out of the way". Bruce suggested.  
  
P"Karone nodded and helped Kimberly to her feet as Tanya asked. "What happened to them?"  
  
P"At a guess something that affected the morphing grid and their powers alone as it didn't affect anyone else's" Bruce answered.  
  
PGetting them to one side Karone and Tanya continued to watch the fight nervously realising that the Torachian Warriors had doubled in numbers and even with fourteen Rangers fighting they were hard pressed to fight them all.  
  
P"This is getting out of hand" Whatever had happened earlier had faded to a dull pain and I was pulling myself to my feet and help a shaken Kim to her as well.  
  
P"You're okay?" Tanya said.  
  
P"I feel like a truck has run over my head, but apart from that. We'd better get back into this fight," I said.  
  
P"Hold it right there cowboy, you try morphing again and the same thing will happen" Bruce said.  
  
P"Well I hate sitting out the fight and besides 'I am the Game'" I said with a smile.  
  
P"Don't tell me 'because your that damn good'" Bruce said finishing the line.  
  
P"Back in the old days with only one power source I would have been out of the fight, but these days with being a Ranger as long as I have I have multiple powers". I said.  
  
P"What about me I want to help?" Kim asked.  
  
P"Reaching into a subspace pocket I pulled out a Turbo Morpher and key and handed them to her as I said. "Here these are yours".  
  
P"What do you mean mine?" She asked.  
  
P"I'll explain later. Now Shift into Turbo," I said.  
  
PWith that she brought together the key and morpher and called out. "Purple Nova Turbo Power".  
  
PSeeing her morph I summoned my galaxy morpher and transformed into the White Galaxy Ranger. Joining the fight we soon found the battle swinging in our favour with sixteen Rangers battling them. I was so caught up in the battle that I didn't hear one of the warrior's come up behind me and then I felt an intense cold and turned to see a frozen Torachian warrior behind me and to my side the Night Karone. Giving her thumbs up I returned to the battle keeping more attention on what was going on around me.  
  
PThe fights was going well and even Dulcea despite now being shorter than most of the people in the rink was handling the warriors. As we fought I was aware of the crowd shouting and even someone quoting odds. Getting free of several warriors I glanced around at the Night Rangers and watched them fight. I don't know why but even though it was more extreme than the fighting we used and I found it somehow interesting to me. Then I heard a shout and saw Dulcea had been thrown to the floor and one of the Torachian warriors was stood poised over her.  
  
PI was helpless to do anything and knew I wouldn't get there in time and then I saw the Silver Night Ranger appear and knock the warrior away. Breathing a sigh of relief I returned to the fight only to hear the sounds of breaking glass a few minutes later. Looking around I saw that Dulcea was dealing with another Torachian warrior and David was nowhere to be seen. Then moments later he reappeared through the door.  
  
PSarah looked to see David come back into the rink. "Did you get thrown through the window...again?"  
  
P"Just keep fighting" David said turning back to the battle.  
  
PThe fight was soon over and we returned to the bar and Kim removed her helmet and I saw the others look at me for an explanation and so I told them. "Well, as you remember Kat we created six Turbo powers before going after Divatox. What Zordon didn't say was at the same time he created seventh power the Purple Nova power. He was going to ask Kim to be the new Ranger, but decided not to give her the powers. So when I say they're yours I do mean they are yours. Anyway Zordon gave them to me for safekeeping and I've held on to them ever since".  
  
P"Why weren't they destroyed along with the other powers when the Power Chamber was destroyed" Justin asked.  
  
P"I don't know, but all I know is they were still there when we returned from getting our Astro Powers. I decided that they should be kept secret and didn't tell anyone about them". I said.  
  
P"Well, we need to find someone good enough to take them as I have my Morphin powers already" Kim said.  
  
P"You misunderstand Kim the powers will only work for you. Zordon talked to me about this a month ago and suggested that you hold both powers. I mean with a new Turbo Team assembled and only me and Justin having experience having you as a member as well would give the two of us some help" I asked.  
  
P"Well, okay but I am not happy about this. If you had the powers and asked me after Muranthias I would have said yes" Kim said.  
  
P"Zordon thought you might, but didn't want to take you away from your career" I explained.  
  
P"Okay, but he should have asked. So what's the next move" Kim asked.  
  
P"Well, it's obvious they know we are here. I suggest we split into five teams of four and sneak into the fortress. Bruce has been able to find five different access points and we should be able to get in without too much difficulty and find Rachel" Kincaid suggested.  
  
P"It's the best idea we've got. So how do we form the teams" Rocky asked.  
  
P"Flip a coin!" Dulcea said.  
  
PIgnoring the girl TJ said. "How about this. Team 1: Sorrero, Kyle, Sarah, and Rocky. Team 2: David, Tanaka, Karone and Dulcea".  
  
P"Great we're team-mates" Dulcea said with enormous enthusiasm and as she put her arm round David.  
  
P"I'm putting you with a team because you'll only get into trouble on your own or follow us and get into trouble" I said.  
  
P"Got that right" Dulcea said causing TJ to glare at her even more.  
  
P" Team 3: Tanya, Kathy, Kat and Kim. Team 4: Myself, Justin, Jessica and Alison and finally Team 5: Kincaid, Adam, Bruce and Night Karone" TJ suggested.  
  
PAs the teams divided up I turned to Karone and said. "Keep Dulcea out of trouble. She maybe able to defeat Torachian warriors, but she is still a kid" I asked.  
  
P"I'll try, but you know how teenagers are!" Karone said.  
  
PAt that I gave a small smile and within a few minutes the teams had divided up.  
  
PThe teams were a good idea from TJ and shortly we had gotten organised to combat the transportation problem as several of the Night Rangers had given over their Harley's so everyone could get to the fortress.  
  
PThe trip was uneventful and we had soon arrived. While the other teams disappeared off to find their access points my team was doing the most risky thing and going through the front door.  
  
P"Remember wait for my signal and you should be able to get in undetected" Justin had said as he left to join his team and so we waited.  
  
PMeanwhile the team of Kat, Tanya, Kim and Kathy had drawn the short straw in access points and were crawling through the sewer system of the fortress.  
  
P"How did we end up with this? I mean I'm never going to get this gunk out of my hair" Kimberly complained.  
  
PKat and Tanya chuckled but Kathy didn't and in fact indicated for them to be quiet. "We're not alone," She said.  
  
PShe had barely finished saying that when a tentacle reached up from the sludge and wrapping itself around the Pink Night Ranger and pulled her underneath.  
  
P"Kathy!" Kat shouted full of concern. "Do you see her?" As she waded closer to the position where the girl had disappeared.  
  
PFor a long time there was no movement and then there was an unearthly scream and Kathy came flying out of the sludge and slammed into Kimberly who toppled over into the sludge. As the others raced to their side they saw the creature rise to the surface with several arrows in places and quite dead.  
  
P"Kathy are you okay?" Tanya asked.  
  
PKathy didn't respond instead except for a small groan and looking at the girl saw that she appeared to be barely conscious and on the top of her head a fairly large bruise was already starting to form.  
  
P"This isn't good," Kat said.  
  
P"Agreed I think she may have a concussion. I don't think it's a good idea that she is moved" Kim said.  
  
P"Well she can't stay here? We don't know what else is down here?" Tanya said.  
  
P"I'll take her back to the surface and the rendezvous point" Kim said.  
  
P"It's a good idea, but does mean we're down on numbers" Kat said.  
  
P"Can't be helped, I mean I have some medical training so I am the best one to go with her and you two although from different dimensions have worked together. Go, we'll be okay" Kim insisted.  
  
PReluctantly nodding the two girls donned their helmets once more and set off on their mission leaving Kim to stay with the downed Night Ranger.  
  
P"Meanwhile as this was going on TJ and his team had made there way to what they believed the control room. Hoping to sneak in had failed and the four were battling against a group of Cogs.  
  
P"When Kincaid said we'd help you guys, I was hoping it would be just a quick in and out mission. Not the seventeen of us fighting a fucking army" Alison said.  
  
P"Alison watch your language, there are children present" Jessica said with a hint of humour in her voice.  
  
P"How can you joke at a time like this?" TJ asked.  
  
P"Easy and it's either laugh or cry and I know which one I rather do" Jessica answered.  
  
PJustin made his way over to the three and pointing in front of him he said. "Guys, I think that console in front of us is the main security field. Destroy that and the other three teams can get in".  
  
P"Hate to point this out, but there is like a bunch of Cogs between us and that console. How are we going to take out?" Alison asked.  
  
P"I'm sure one of these guys will be glad to help out" Jessica said grabbing one of the Cogs and throwing them with so much force it not only took out the console but most of the Cogs as well.  
  
PRealising that they had failed the Cogs vanished and Justin headed toward another of the consoles as he did he stopped by his sister. "Nice shot".  
  
P"Aim to please" She said with a smile of her own.  
  
PGoing to the console Justin took a look at various cameras. "Okay the field is down and everyone can get in. Rocky's team has just exited the ventilation shafts and Karone's team is on the roof. Wait a second only Kat and Tanya are coming up through the sewer access".  
  
P"What about Kathy and Kim?" Alison asked concerned for her friend.  
  
P"It's okay, I've found them, they appear to be making there way out of the sewer system, they must have had a problem" Justin said allowing his own relief to show. "That just leaves Adam's team and they are coming through the front door right about now".  
  
P"Any sign of Rachel?" TJ asked.  
  
P"All but one room in this place seems to have cameras and I'm betting that it's the place" Justin said.  
  
P"Then let's go break her out" Jessica called out.  
  
PReplacing his helmet Justin followed the others out of the room. Meanwhile Rocky's team was battling through corridors. Rocky was so preoccupied in his own fight that he almost didn't see a Torachian Warrior come at him with a sword. Fortunately the Gold Night Ranger did see and managed to throw her scimitar straight at the warrior catching him directly in the head. Rocky turned to thank the girl and his eyes widened with shock as he saw a warrior appear behind Sarah and drive his sword between the girl's ribs. Rocky didn't even hesitate. "Zeo Spinning Power Punch". With an angry snarl he launched himself at the warrior sending him crashing back. Moving to her side Rocky quickly felt for a pulse and smiled beneath his helmet as he found a faint one. Rocky half turned as heard someone call his name and turned only to meet another warrior's sword slashing its way through his suit and stabbing him in the chest. Rocky vainly tried to protect himself, but instead collapsed in a heap near the unconscious Gold Night Ranger.  
  
PEven as this happened Kat and Tanya found they were under assault from all sides and both girls carried injuries. "We're in so much trouble," Kat said.  
  
P"You think. How's the leg?" Tanya asked.  
  
P"It's okay if I don't put any weight on it" Kat said.  
  
P"Man what we need is the cavalry" Tanya muttered.  
  
PMeanwhile David's team had linked up with my own and we were making progress.  
  
P"Man this is crazy where are all these guys coming from?" Ken said.  
  
PGuys we think we know where Rachel is?" At the shout from Justin we turned and saw the four approaching us from another direction.  
  
P"Where?" I said.  
  
P"We have to get rid of those guys first?" Justin said.  
  
P"Allow me" Ken, said. With that he stepped forward and used his primal force. As if by magic and from nowhere a gust of wind sounded and it sent the warrior crashing and even us at the edge of it felt the pull of the wind.  
  
P"Nice going, but there are still few around" Kincaid said as he called upon his own force and again fire seemed to spring up around the warriors and they struggled to fight the heat.  
  
P"Guess someone should cool them off!" Jessica said sending water after the retreating enemy.  
  
P"Nice going, the way is clear. Justin lead on" I said.  
  
PJustin nodded and we followed him down a corridor that seemed to go on for miles and then he paused outside a door and looking at an access panel quickly opened the door.  
  
PStepping in I saw some kind of lab with all kinds of equipment and there on the table in front of me was Rachel. My common sense deserted me and I rushed forward only to be knocked off me feet by Karone as she slammed into me. I was about to yell at her when I heard a shot being fired and she screamed and fell to the floor. Looking over I saw a blood pouring from a wound in her shoulder and the look of shock on her face.  
  
P"I admit using an ordinary hand gun does have its usefulness and it causes more pain," The voice said.  
  
P"Who are you?" Kincaid asked.  
  
P"Merely a scientist with the opportunity to experiment on such a lovely creature" As he said that he laid a hand on Rachel's cheek and I saw her stiffen and attempt to pull away despite the restraints.  
  
PLosing all of my self-control I crossed the distance and grabbing the scientist by the throat I said. "What have you done to her?"  
  
PDespite my hand round his throat the man spoke. "I've always been fascinated by telepath's and sometime ago I procured a sample of DNA from one telepath. I wanted to see what would happen and fortunately I had a willing subject. Imagine my surprise when I found she already had the abilities for telepathy. It meant my experiment was not to be. However I did find other ways to experiment on her if you know what I mean".  
  
PWith that I flung the man away and pulled out my Auto Blaster and advanced on him. I was satisfied to see a bit of terror cross the man's face and my finger inched closer to the trigger when I felt a hand on mine. I turned it was the Night Karone. "I know that it seems like a good idea at the moment, but believe me killing him will solve nothing and only bring you pain" She said.  
  
PPulling my hand away from hers my finger tightened on the trigger and I fired. Six metres above his head shattering a glass flask and showering him with glass. I was rewarded with a look of pure terror and I slowly walked over to him and leaning down I said. "You thought I would sink to your level, forget it you're not worth killing". Then I drew my hand back and punched him in the face knocking him out. "I didn't say I wouldn't hurt you".  
  
PTurning back to the table I walked over and undid the restraints hold Rachel and I reached over to touch her. Not to my surprise she pulled away and almost leaping off the table scurried to a corner. Sharing a look with Kincaid I slowly walked towards her and then she spoke. "Please don't hurt me".  
  
PKneeling down before gently I said. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to rescue you" Taking off my helmet I muttered. "Boy did that not sound as corny in Star Wars".  
  
PRachel looked up and she seemed to disbelieve what her eyes were telling her as she raised one of her arms and I could see how bruised it appeared and reaching out she touched my cheek.  
  
PTaking the hand in my own I said. "It's me Rachel, Adam. I'm so sorry that this has happened. We have to leave, but I will explain everything later. I promise"  
  
PShe nodded and I stood up and reaching out a hand I helped the girl to her feet. "Right I think it's time we left".  
  
P"Agreed I hate outstaying my welcome" Kincaid said.  
  
PEven as we left Justin was speaking into his communicator. "Everyone this is Justin we have what we came for, it's time to leave".  
  
PReceiving acknowledgements from the other teams everyone started to leave. Kincaid scooped up the injured Karone and followed the rest of us out of the room. Thanks to all the damage we had done as we gone to this room the fight seemed to have gone out of the Cogs and we left the castle easily. Arriving back at the rendezvous point I was relieved to see everyone was there.  
  
PBut my relief turned to worry as I saw Kathy still looking dazed and unfocussed from her earlier encounter. Rocky and Sarah were both unconscious and Karone was also on her way to that state.  
  
P"This isn't good, there is no way we can get everyone back to the town like this" Dulcea moaned.  
  
P"Don't worry I have the carrierzord on remote and I summoned it the moment we left the castle. We have facilities onboard to treat all of the wounds" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Some, but not all of them" Dulcea said sadly looking over at where I was stood holding the crying Rachel.  
  
P"So who's that?" Kim asked indicating the scientist who was walking or being shoved by TJ just behind him.  
  
P"This scum was experimenting on Rachel. Adam almost killed him" TJ explained.  
  
P"Perhaps I can give some payback to him" Kathy said still sounding shaky and unsteady on her feet. Kim who was stood next to her attempted to pull her back down but the girl shook off her arm and moved over to the scientist. Turning to look over at him she turned her soul gaze on the man and using her own pain she turned Rachel's pain in on the scientist himself. When she had finished he crumpled to floor screaming and he didn't stop for a long time.  
  
PThe trip back to Hades was short and uneventful. While the carrierzord was only partially finished the medical bay was completely done. The stab wounds to Rocky and Sarah were dealt with quickly and the bullet in Karone's arm was removed by the medical drones and she like the other two was asleep recovering from their wounds. Kathy meanwhile the Rangers had found out was suffering from a serious concussion and had been informed by the medical computer to rest.  
  
PAs for Rachel her injuries were minor, it was the psychological ones that worried everyone the most. Since she had been rescued she hadn't said a word and had merely stared at the ceiling.  
  
PReturning to Hades I found that I was kicked out of the medical bay of the carrierzord first by Kim and secondly by Night Karone when I attempted to get back in several minutes later.  
  
PThe third time I tried to get in I was on the receiving end of a barrage of words from Karone. "Listen Adam I know you care about a great deal, but you are not helping. She needs time on her own to heal from what she's being through".  
  
P"Please I need to see her. I need to talk with and explain everything," I said.  
  
PIt was Kim who spoke and her next words were like a knife stabbing me in the heart. "She said she doesn't want to see you, she says she doesn't want anything to do with you" Kim paused and then more softly. "Don't let it upset you Adam, she is just upset and looking for someone to blame and I guess you're just the easiest target. Give it some time".  
  
P"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.  
  
P"If you could get Dulcea for us?" Kim asked.  
  
P"Sure, but why?" I asked.  
  
P"She maybe be a fifteen year old girl, but she has the knowledge and experience to help Rachel" Karone said.  
  
PLeaving the area I went to find the girl. I found her talking with David who although he seemed to be listening to the girl prattle on, his mind was elsewhere. Walking up to the two I said. "Dulcea, Kim wants you to go to the medical bay".  
  
PRather than giving me her normal attitude the girl just nodded and disappeared off into the carrierzord. Sitting down beside David I said. "So you okay?"  
  
P"I'm okay just worried about Sarah" David said.  
  
P"Don't beat yourself up over it there was nothing you could have done," I said.  
  
P"I'm supposed to be her brother and I'm supposed to look after her" David cried.  
  
P"You can't always be there, I've found that some female Rangers tend to have their own minds and do what they want. I guess I know how you feel as well," I said.  
  
P"How could you possibly know how I feel, you're not a twin?" David shouted.  
  
PCalmly replying I said. "I am a twin. I recently found out that the Pink Lightspeed Ranger is my twin and it's strange since I found out about her all I want to do is protect her, but I realised that she has been doing fine without me around. I guess what I'm trying to say is we can look out for our sisters but we can't wrap them up in cotton wool. They have to make their own choices and let them lead their own life".  
  
P"I guess I see where you are coming from. I guess there is someone else you are pretty worried about" David said.  
  
PI didn't reply and instead looked back at the carrierzord. For what seemed like hours I waited outside waiting for some kind of news. At various intervals my friends attempted to persuade me into joining a friendly game of basketball or just relaxing.  
  
PEventually Kincaid and Mackenzie came up to me where I was pacing. "How are you doing?" Mackenzie asked.  
  
P"For a guy who feels like he's had his heart ripped out, pretty good" I said with no trace of humour.  
  
P"Oh that good. Look you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to her" Mackenzie said.  
  
P"Shouldn't I. I mean it's because of me being a Ranger that it happened?" I angrily said.  
  
P"You don't know that it might have still happened" Mackenzie.  
  
P"Now you're dreaming. My life was going fine for once and then I got sucked back into being a Ranger. I never wanted to come back and because of that I got Rachel involved. I always knew that my life at home and in the Rangers universe would come crashing into each other. I always thought that I would get away from it and now being a Ranger has probably destroyed the best thing in my life" I said even more angry at myself.  
  
P"I do know how you feel. My whole team was destroyed and I felt like my life was over, but the fact is I started to fight back and now it's pretty good" Kincaid said.  
  
P"Your point is?" I asked.  
  
P"The point is, if you and her are meant to be then everything will work out. But if you're willing to wallow in misery then your foe has already won" Kincaid said.  
  
PI didn't reply but my expression softened and the feelings I had kept locked up inside of me the past few days all bubbled up to the surface as I started to cry. Mackenzie reached over with some difficulty and took me into a hug as Kincaid watched. After what had seemed hours of pouring my heart to the two I stopped as I saw Dulcea approaching.  
  
P"She is asleep and seems to be a peaceful sleep for once. She talked and I listened and she seems to have made some peace with the things that happened. She asked to speak with you as soon as we got home Adam" Dulcea said.  
  
P"Thanks Dulcea for your help" I said.  
  
P"Always glad to help, now you should get some sleep of your own" Dulcea said.  
  
PThe night soon became day and by the morning both Karone and Rocky were up and about if looking still a little pale. The Night Rangers all arrived and started to say their good-byes. I almost managed a smile as Rocky attempted to say good-bye to Sarah for her to turn round and kiss the lad leaving him with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
PLooking across I saw Kincaid stood a little apart from the group and I walked over to him. "I guess this is good-bye. I can't thank you enough for your help".  
  
PKincaid replied saying. "It was our pleasure, if you need our help we're here and I think several people would like to stay in contact" As he said that he motioned to Rocky and Sarah.  
  
PNodding I said. "I gave the specs for my communicator to the computer and it said it could whip up a transdimensional receiver allowing for us to communicate. And thanks for the offer, knowing we have friends to call on".  
  
PShaking his hand I returned to the group and nodding at Justin we activated the dimensional slider and entered the vortex one at a time. As we left I glanced back to see the Night Rangers give a bit of a salute and I just nodded back and stepped into the vortex.  
  
PAfter we had gone the Night Rangers gathered and Kincaid spoke. "Now that they have gone I think I should tell you something. The evil that they are facing I know what it is".  
  
P"Well tell us" Sarah demanded.  
  
PKincaid hesitated and then launched into an explanation. Meanwhile back in our universe at the Power Chamber.  
  
P"Zordon the sensors are detecting a dimensional vortex that is heading for here" Alpha Five said.  
  
P"Sounds like our travellers are returning. Alpha contact all the Ranger I suspect they would like to be here," Zedd said.  
  
PThe two Alphas nodded and even as the vortex opened spilling us out on to the Power Chamber floor the other Rangers teleported in. In seconds a joyful reunion was taking place as Tommy found Kat and the Astro Rangers greeted TJ and Karone and then there was shout from Jo. "Rachel!"  
  
PWith that the six newer Rangers had run over to their missing friend and were busy hugging and welcoming her back. Unnoticed by all I slipped out of the room and headed for the roof. Climbing out onto the roof I headed for the side and sat watching as the Sun started to set. I wasn't alone for long as I heard footsteps and half turning I saw Rachel coming towards me.  
  
P"Do you mind some company?" She asked.  
  
P"It's a free country," I said.  
  
PFor a while we sat in silence and then I said. "I would have thought that you wanted nothing to do with me. Since its my fault this all happened to you".  
  
PRachel turned and gently taking my head she made me turn and look at her. "For a while I was angry with you because I was told by my captors it was because of you. Then I just didn't care and yesterday I talked with Dulcea and she told me how bad this has been for you. Part of me couldn't care less if you were hurting. The other part does care" She paused and then continued. "That's not why I'm here, I want to talk about us?"  
  
PKnowing what was to come I closed my eyes and said. "Okay just give it to me straight".  
  
P"I love you and want to be with you now and forever" She said.  
  
PFor several seconds her words didn't seem to sink and then I slowly opened my eyes to see her smiling face and she said. "Just wanted to see how you'd react. Adam we've been together for three year almost four and even though you've kept secrets from me. I understand now why you did and now I want to be part of this part of your life".  
  
P"I was so afraid that you wouldn't want to be with me. I don't know how I would have gone on if you hadn't wanted to be with me," I said in a quiet voice.  
  
P"Whatever is going to happen, now we'll face it together" Rachel said.  
  
PWith that she leaned forward and kissed me and the kiss was like the first one we had ever shared. Pulling away my hand went into my pocket and I pulled out my coin and then I looked at Rachel.  
  
PI offered the coin to her and said. "I want you to have this".  
  
P"What is it?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"It's the Silver Power Coin. The first power I held as a Ranger and I want you to have it" I said.  
  
P"Me, but why?" Rachel asked.  
  
P"Because the coin has been part of my life for a long time and I want you to have something that was important in my life, because it's not important to me as much as you are" I said.  
  
P"If that's the way you feel then I accept" Rachel said.  
  
PSmiling I placed the coin in her hand and watched as I felt the connection between it and myself sever and a new one form.  
  
PThen with a bit of a smile on her face Rachel said. "Does this mean I get to wear spandex?"  
  
P"No, unfortunately the uniform has been upgraded to be more armour like and offer more protection" I said.  
  
P"A pity I wouldn't have minded seeing you in spandex" She said.  
  
PI laughed and kissed her once more. Then I took her in my arms and we watched the sunset together. As I did I couldn't help feel that whatever happened now I was ready to face it with Rachel at my side.  
  
THE END FOR NOW! 


End file.
